


Krista's Revenge

by DaniJayNel



Series: 100 YumiKuri Stories [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Humour, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all. This is a sequel to 'Ymir's Revenge'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Krista's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Well, as promised to some, here is Krista’s revenge XD you don’t reeeeeaaaally need to read Ymir’s Revenge to understand this, but it will at least help to understand why Krista did this to Ymir XD I hope you enjoy it, and thank you so much for reading ^^

Ymir mumbled lightly, eyes rolling restlessly behind her closed lids. She sighed in her sleep and unconsciously smirked.

_Small, sure hands pushed against her chest, using all of their strength. The pressure was weak and the brunette on top felt it and grinned down at the tiny girl struggling below her._

_“Ymir, stop this!” Krista cried out and struggled against the much bigger body shadowing her own. She huffed in frustration when her best efforts didn’t even make Ymir budge._

_“Why? You like this, don’t you?”_

_“No I don’t! Now stop being a jerk and let me go.” The blonde was about to struggle again but was stopped when a large hand seized her wrists and pressed them firmly against the pillow just above her head._

_“Shut up and stop resisting.” Ymir growled none too pleasantly, and pressed a knee against the juncture between Krista’s legs, earning a surprised gasp from the girl and successfully silencing her. “You like being restrained like this, don’t you?” When Krista didn’t answer Ymir jerked her knee and growled. “Don’t you?!”_

_Krista turned to look at Ymir with tears glistening in her eyes but a crimson blush clouding her cheeks. “I don’t!” She argued. “I really don’t!”_

_“Oh?” Ymir smirked rakishly and leaned down to the blonde’s ear. “Then why are you so wet?” She questioned and moved her knee about, clearly pointing out what she was talking about. Krista’s blush seemed to deepen._

_“I-it’s not like that! I… I…”_

_Ymir chuckled darkly, enjoying the control and how flustered Krista was. With just a few moves, just a few words, she already had the blonde under her full control._

_“But you know…” Krista said suddenly, pulling Ymir’s attention away from her thoughts and to the small girl’s face. “I know what you like.” She said haughtily, confusing the brunette. Deciding to go along with it to see where she was going, Ymir let an even naughtier smile graze her lips and tilted her head to the side._

_“Oh?” She enquired like she had not even a minute ago._

_“Yessss.” Krista said, and looked up at her capturer with a lustful, seductive expression. She bit down on her lip and grinned sexily. “Wanna know what it is?” She questioned in that same hot, lustful voice._

_At this point Ymir had no idea what the hell was happening. Her heart was suddenly racing and her earlier confidence was crumbling. What the hell had possessed her innocent, naïve Krista?_

_“I guess.” Ymir answered slowly and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. This was probably another attempt from Krista to deepen their relationship. The blonde had already attempted it a few times, only to fail every time._

_“What you really like… is…” Krista arched her body until she somehow reached Ymir’s ear and whispered hotly into it, “to be handcuffed to my bed.” The blonde said._

_Ymir blinked and was on her back, hands cuffed to each bedpost. “The fu…?“_

Ymir jerked awake and felt her breathing constrict as well as her heart. She took deep, controlled breaths and tried to get up, only to find that she couldn’t.

“The hell?” She exclaimed softly and tried to lift her arms. They were restrained, however, and were seemed to be tied to the bed.

So maybe that dream she had been having hadn’t all been from her imagination. But firstly, what the hell was going on?

“Ah, I see you’re awake.” A voice spoke up through the darkness and Ymir felt the bed shift as someone sat down beside her. A hand reached out and cupped her cheek, but she roughly pulled away and growled.

“What the fuck is this Krista?” Ymir demanded in anger.

“Shh!” Krista said in panic and covered Ymir’s mouth with her hand. “The others are sleeping.” She pointed out.

“So the fuck what?” Ymir grumbled against the blonde’s small hand.

“So, you don’t want them to wake up and see you tied up to my bed like this, right?” The blonde interjected smartly and smirked when realization dawned on the brunette and she ceased her struggling.

“I’ll tell them it was your warped little mind that did this to me.” Ymir countered.

“And who will they believe, you or the innocent me?” Krista smiled devilishly and moved to sit on Ymir’s stomach.

“How the hell did I get on your bed?” Ymir asked angrily, avoiding answering Krista’s question since the blonde was right and she knew it.

“That doesn’t matter. All that matters is that you’re here and you will be until I say you can go.”

“Into domination now, are we?”

“Nu-uh.” Krista leaned forward and bit Ymir’s neck, drawing blood.

“Ouch! What the fuck?” Ymir grit her teeth and hated the satisfied chuckle the blonde threw at her.

“This is my revenge for the other day. How do you like it?” The much smaller girl ran a finger down her captive’s face as she spoke, enjoying the way she grunted in discomfort and tried to move away from the touch.

“Krista, stop this or you will regret it!”

“Is that a threat?”

“You can damn well bet it is!”

“Tsk,” Krista shook her head in disappointment and rested her head against Ymir’s chest. She rose and fell with the surface as the taller girl breathed raggedly and could easily hear the hard pounding of her heart just below her ear. “You say no, but your heart is going quite fast. You like this, don’t you?”

“It’s racing with anger, not because I’m horny!” Ymir responded sharply and stared up at the ceiling. There was nothing she could really do unless she wanted everyone to wake up and see her like this. It was true that she didn’t give two shits about what people thought about her, but she refused to let Krista get away as the innocent one in a situation like this. Defeat was unacceptable. What the hell had even gotten into her to go this far?

“But doesn’t being angry at me turn you on?” Krista slid up Ymir’s body and pressed her lips against her throat, right by her fluttering pulse point. Ymir swallowed audibly and hated the shiver that trembled down her body. “Don’t you just want to push me down and show me who the real one in control is?”

Ymir kept her head turned defiantly, refusing to let Krista near her face.

“Don’t you just want to rip my clothes off and punish me?”

“Holy shit Krista, what has gotten into you?” Ymir asked in a furious whisper. This was starting to piss her off as much as it was turning her on. She didn’t want to admit, but for both cases, it was a hell of a lot.

“Here,” Krista sat up and gripped the bottom of her night gown, “I’ll show you my body.” She slowly, torturously, began lifting the fabric up.

Ymir turned and watched. She couldn’t help it. The sight was difficult to see in detail because of the lack of light, but the moon outside shone in and bathed Krista in a soft silver glow, giving Ymir a more than suitable view of what she was doing. The gown lifted off of her legs and made its way past her hips.

“Ymir, like what you see?” Krista watched her face and grinned. Most of her toned stomach was out in the open and a second later the bottom slope of her breasts. Ymir swallowed. “I want to have your babies.” Krista said hotly, never breaking her eyes from Ymir’s.

The brunette watched with part nervousness and part excitement as the beginning soft pink of Krista’s areoles poked out from under the gown, but then she froze and blinked.

Wait, what? Babies?

Suddenly Ymir’s eyes snapped open and she shot up in bed, realizing a second later that she had been dreaming; a dream within a dream, which made the second dream all the more believable. Damn.

Still breathing haggardly, Ymir glanced over to Krista’s bed and sighed in relief to find the blonde resting still under the blankets.

It was only a dream. Nothing but a dream.

“The hell?” Ymir asked out loud, rubbing subconsciously at her wrists. It had felt _so_ real, but of course, Krista would never actually attempt something like that.

Sure, she was upset about the other day, but she would never have gone that far to actually tie Ymir up and then sexually torture her. Right?

Ymir rubbed a hand over her face and sighed. She felt exhausted and her body was drenched in sweat. Hopefully just sweat. “Have my babies, huh? That’s probably what helped me wake up.” She said to herself and chuckled at the absurdity of it. Surely she hadn’t ever put Krista and children in the same thought before? Besides, she lacked the needed body parts anyway.

Ymir decided to stop freaking out over the dream, since it had only been a terrible dream, and fell back down on her mattress. She kicked the blanket off of her body, covered her eyes with her arm and released a breath. Falling asleep again was probably going to be difficult.

Krista held her breath after staining her ears to hear Ymir, keeping still so that the brunette didn’t realize that she had been awake all along. She heard the soft words and then the sound of Ymir falling back down and exhaling. She sighed in relief. She hadn’t been caught this time, and now she knew that she had exacted the perfect revenge.

Who knew simply whispering in one’s ear could excite the imagination so?


End file.
